


Of Silent Space

by remy_the_lemon_berry



Series: tumblr prompts and requests [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Astronaut Logic | Logan Sanders, Dehydration, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Loneliness, Outer Space, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Starvation, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remy_the_lemon_berry/pseuds/remy_the_lemon_berry
Summary: Prompt: angst angst angst a n g s t?Logan was in space, floating alone in his tiny shuttle.Too bad the ship’s systems were failing.
Relationships: Background Analogince - Relationship
Series: tumblr prompts and requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011882
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Of Silent Space

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: space, dehydration, suffocation, starvation, death

Logan stared out the window of his tiny enclosure, unmoving and completely and utterly silent.

As always, the view below was breathtaking; the twinkling stars and swirling space dust never failed to metaphorically take his breath away. The earth’s tiny and beautiful blues and greens contrasted the darkness of the surrounding matter like neon lights, and the ever-so-distant form of the planet he once called home floated farther and farther away as his pod drifted in the sea of nothing. Not that he was even close enough to even _see_ Earth, that is. Earth left his vision a long time ago.

He chose to be here, of course. He volunteered, even. The earth was starting to become too toxic for humankind to live in due to the constant pollution and loss of land to live on, so NASA had taken volunteers to test out long-term space housing. Of course, there were many risks and drawbacks to the venture, but Logan disregarded them in the favor of _space_. His lifelong dream, as well as an opportunity to help humans find other ways to live besides on the shell of a dying planet? It sounded like a dream come true.

Except he left his husbands behind in the process.

Was it worth it? Maybe. He didn’t know if he would see them again, but if he did, he would hold onto them and never let go. Every day, he missed the grandiose smile Roman always wore and the tiny little smirk that only Virgil could flash. He missed their laughs, their nudges, their jokes, their faint touches, their pure _existence_ that saved Logan through his roughest moments. He hoped they were doing alright.

Because _he_ certainly wasn’t.

Well, kind of. The inhabitants of all of the other test ships perished soon after the experiment began. Many of the ships exploded from technical failures, while in others the subjects had run out of supplies and materials to live by. In all honesty, it was a complete miracle that Logan still lived. He was the last of the testers still alive.

Heh, not that he would be for long. 

His food supply had run out three days ago, and he was out of range of the communications from the space stations near Earth. His water supply was nearly empty, and the fuel and power needed to keep the spaceship running was starting to die. About time.

Logan chuckled dryly to himself. His voice was painfully raspy. Of course. Of _course_ it was his luck that he would be stuck in space, alone, without any communication, in a dying ship and a dying body. How fucking typical of his luck.

The lights failed yesterday. They were the first system to shut down. It had plunged the ship into complete darkness, but Logan didn’t care then, and he didn’t care now. He didn’t have the energy to get up and run the program to get it back online. After all, it was already dark outside of the ship, and now the inside could match. He just wished he would have been able to see the photograph of him, Roman, and Virgil one last time.

The oxygen would be failing soon, wouldn’t it? And then he would only have a handful of minutes to live before his own body shut down on him. Logan’s life was on an unstable lifeline by this point; the steady hum of the vents was his life source at this point, and once they fall silent, then his internal timer hits 0. Assuming he didn’t die from dehydration beforehand, that is.

Logan sighed quietly, shifting in his cot. He missed Earth. He missed his friends, his family, his career. His loves.

The vents shut off with a _CLANG_.

Logan’s blood turned to ice.

The red lights flashed rapidly. _Oxygen failing. Oxygen failing. Oxygen failing._

Except Logan couldn’t move to fix it. He didn’t have the energy. And he was strapped down in his cot, anyway. It would all be over before he could even undo the final strap

Breathing became more labored. It was harder to inhale, harder to fill his lungs with the air he craved so badly. Slowly, steadily, the pain in Logan’s lungs grew until they were screaming for something, _anything_.

Logan’s thoughts became more jumbled as his body failed. Shit, Roman and Virgil would never know what happened to him. They would never see him again, thinking he’s out in space having the time of his life. The edges of his vision caved in. his thoughts became fuzzy. The blaring of the siren faded to the background as his gaze finally became sightless.

And suddenly, all that remained was silent space.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this quick fic! Feel free to follow me on my Tumblr blogs and send me an ask!
> 
> Main: @remy-the-lemon-berry
> 
> Writing: @remy-berry-writes


End file.
